Objectives are to enable brain injured patients to use modern computers and to develop multi-sensory computer tools that will enable brain injury rehabilitation specialists to create more versatile and effective computer assisted rehabilitation modules. The general approach is to adapt multi-sensory technologies developed for blind computer users to supplement textual information on the computer screen with auditory and graphical aids, such as computer generated speech or pictographic representations, to remediate or compensate for language impairments. Modular scripting design will enable specialists to adapt multi-sensory technologies to specific brain injury disorders, and will allow easy extensions into related areas including, learning and developmental disabilities, post-secondary LD, adult literacy and foreign language training.